RP:Hammer Fall/Factions
Hammer Fall slider.png|Home|link=RP:Hammer Fall|linktext=Return to the home page Hammer Fall Character Creation.png|Character and Faction builder|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Creation|linktext=Before a warrior departs for battle, he looks inward upon himself to discover the truth. Hammer Fall Frontier.png|The Frontier|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Frontier|linktext=A vast unexplored tract of space, ripe for plunder! Hammer Fall Characters.png|Roleplay|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Role Play|linktext=Only the greatest of warriors can seize their destiny out in the frontier! This page is for factions, and the characters in those factions. If you have plans for a character, but no faction, then they got in the unaffiliated section for now. Tyraxus Tribe Tyraxus Clan *Meteranus Clan *Vadam Keep |units= *Ilamus Legion *Rakus Legion *Otanum Legion |leader=Tyraxus the Younger |members= *Iramus *Larirum *Yiranim *Acerbus *Arkanenus *Caeus *Taetrus *Vitreadus *Tiran 'Makra *Jika *Carl Pederson |speciality= *''Heavy Infantry'': The Tyraxus Clan has a large core of heavily armoured, well equipped infantry, capable of sweeping aside enemies. Highly regimented and disciplined, these forces are capable of annihilating most infantry they come across, and are a match for the infantry of most armies. *Planetary Assault: The Clan, for one desiring peace, and extremely skilled at planetary assaults, overcoming defenders in a rush of accurate strikes and landing hordes of infantry quickly. This ability has often allowed the Clan to take the enemy capital before the enemy even knows they are under attack. *''Diplomats'': The Tyraxus Clan have a number of eloquent and strong willed Chieftains, who represent Tyraxus during negotiations. These individuals are extraordinarily skilled at diplomacy, or at least goes for skilled for a Jiralhanae. |population=3 |military=3 |training=3 |tech=3 |fame=2 |integrity=3 |wealth=3 |materials=3 |slaves=1 |history=The Tyraxus clan was formed in the ancient history of Doisac, as one of the noble houses. Known for great construction projects, they were all but annihilated in the brutal war that devastated most of their planet. Left a fraction of their size, the remaining warriors carved out a small empire, raiding their enemies and pillaging their enemies. Gaining notoriety under the alliance of rebuilt tribes, the Tyraxus Clan was adopted under the Jurmanus Tribe, serving them diligently. When the Covenant conquered Doisac and subjugated the people, the Tribes were broken up and the Clans to serve as soldiers. The Tyraxus Clan served under Fleet Master Yran 'Uvena. Yran took Tilanus' soon, Tyraxus, under his wing and taught him of honour, duty and how to command. In the later months of 2549, when Tilanus, father of Tyraxus The Elder, was killed in battle on Skopje, Tyraxus returned to the clan's inner circle, killing his rivals, including brothers and cousins and seized the family war hammer, the Wrath of Tirex. He was killed just after the war by his brother, Taranus, who fled the Clan to form his own. His younger brother, Iramus, was left to guard the clan, until Tyraxus' son could grow of age to lead. Eventually, Tyraxus the Younger took the throne as Clan Chieftain and has lead them through many conflicts, both as a general and as a diplomat. |iconography=The Clan uses standardized infantry colours, with various shades of Blue for minors, red for majors, blue, purple and gold for captains and Chieftains in personalised armour. Each warrior usually has the clan logo painted on their pauldron, to identify them. Special forces follow this colour pattern, except Stalkers who all wear black armour. Warships are usually decorated with the clan logo close to the prow. Military forces dress in medium armour, usually associated with pre-schism forces, mostly in the Reach-theatre, with standard military dress of leather or synthetic under shorts and sometimes teamed with a mesh shirt to provide resistance against glancing blow. Civilians usually wear similar clothes, usually mimicking traditional dress, or current styles, including shorts, loin cloths, breech cloths and robes. The uniform of slaves follows that dictated in the ancient Tagran Scrolls, the guiding set of social laws of the Jiralhanae people. Slaves regardless of race or station are naked aside from their collar, intended for show not effect. Warrior-Slaves usually go into combat with very light armour, including a helmet and a pauldron, while Gladiators carry customised equipment. Slaves are sometimes rewarded with loin clothes and harnesses for decoration. Slaves are not branded or otherwise marked. |culture=The Tyraxus exist as an abnormality of the Jiralhanae norm. Instead of placing their strength in martial power, and focusing on nationalistic approaches to outside races, the Tyraxus focus on diplomacy, honour and co-operation. The Clan focuses on expanding their domain and steadily trying to change the approach of other clans, whether by diplomacy, conviction or force. They also protect other races by purchasing them as slaves and looking after them. The Tyraxus form of advancement is a mixture of hereditary and meritocratic, with many hereditary stations and meritocratic openings for officers. The Typical Clansman can expect a decent quality of life, with much of the medical care, education and wealth spread throughout the clan. There's few inter-clan power conflicts and little crime, with dedication and fraternity promoted across the clan. }} Members *Arkanenus (Skilled Bodyguard/Guardian) *Danika Pederson (Aide/Slave/Advisor) *Saamelus (Wise Elder/Advisor) *Taetrus (Strategist/Advisor) |equipment= *Sword of Tyraxus *Chieftain Armour *Type-25 Carbine |height=9'1" |weight=502 kilograms |loyalty=3 |fame=1 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=2 |virtue= *''Virtuous'': Tyraxus seeks to end injustices, with acts of benevolence, defending those who cannot defend themselves, and fighting in the name of honour. While these increase his fame and glory, they also, more often than not, lead them into conflicts. *''Educated'': Tyraxus has been educated not only in the arts of war, but also in aspects of language, mathematics, science, civil engineering and other such things, in preparation for his rise to power *''Merciful'': Tyraxus believes strongly in second chances. He's spared enemies, offering them a chance to join him. While this has earned him allies, its allowed enemies to escape. |vice= *''Headstrong'': Tyraxus is still young, and despite wisdom beyond his years, he's still very headstrong and hot headed, and is easily goaded into a fight. While he can rise above a challenge to him or his Tribe, when innocents are under threat, he must protect them. |biography=Tyraxus the Younger, first born of Tyraxus the Elder, is the leader of the tribe, and its main political figure. A young pup when his father was slew by his uncle, he was thrust into command of the tribe when his father fell, and while irregular for a tribe, for one so young to lead without first deposing of the tribe leader, his rule has been nothing short of beneficial for his people. While young, his father taught him a great many things of honour, strategy, battle, and taught him to understand what was right, and wrong, and taught him that one day, he would help to make the Jiralhanae people better. Taught in the ways of battle and leadership by his uncle, Iramus, as well as being protected by him, he lives life as an optimist, seeking opportunity to improve Jiralhanae culture, and the lot of his people and tribe. This does not mean he is given to fancy, and is a pragmatic strategist, in both the war room, and political chambers. Wise beyond his years, those who doubted his rule have seen the error of their ways, as he has lead the tribe to new levels of wealthy and power, but taught them that this should be used not to oppress others, but liberate them. He has been in close correspondence with the High Chieftain, Gauius, and Kasr ‘Revsar. He maintains close relations to the USR and UNSC, helping and fighting with them when the need calls, or when he feels there is no war to fight and his tribe is growing lax. He wields the sword of Tyraxus, a customised energy sword, designed for use by his father, gifted to him by his mentor, the Field Master Yran 'Uvena. |appearance=Tyraxus is slightly slimmer than most Jiralhanae, with deep brown fur and several scars on his chest, mostly from training, and a large scar on his shoulder from a failed assassination attempt. His hair is shaved and styled, to match the current trends, and he has deep orange eyes. His Chieftain Armour is predominantly red, with blue and gold markings, and a head dress embossed with his Clan's logo. |personality=Tyraxus is still young and carries many of the carefree attitudes of a young man. However, the weight of his Tribe forces him to make a stern appearance and he must always be strong, for them. He's an optimist, but also very pragmatic, and determined to help the helplessly, almost blindly. }} Retinue *Heavy Armour (Dark Blue) *Spike Rifle *Mauler *Club |height=9'4" |weight=535 kilograms |loyalty=5 |fame=3 |command=1 |acumen=0 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Hard to Kill'': Arkaneus has survived wounds that would kill a lesser warrior three times over, and still shows no sign of slowing. He's earned and ignored many wounds in protecting his charge and master, Tyraxus. *''Disciplined'': As a warrior in a clan and a gladiator in the arenas, he's focused his martial power into regimented discipline and high focus on anger suppression, but by no means is a cowering weakling. *''Battle Tempered'': Arkaneus has seen more battles than most his age, and few things surprise him. While he's well prepared for the rigours of defending his Chieftain, others are not prepared by exactly how serious he is about it. |vice= *''Merciless'': While his master may be merciful against his foes, any assassins who fail to kill Tyraxus and fail to surrender will most likely be executed by Arkaneus. Unwilling to allow his Chieftain's optimism be his downfall, he's killed many would be assassins. |biography=Once a warrior of note, serving the Turokus Clan, his great martial prowess, and the associated with it, began to spread, invoking the jealously of his Chieftain. Feeling threatened by the warrior, he sold him to a gladiator pit on Doisac, where he languished for a number of years, battling his way through countless opponents from every corner of known space. While most pit warriors focus on exaggerated battles for entertainment value, Arkanenus was a no-nonsense warrior, and won the majority of his fights by simply hammering his opponents into the ground. This earned him a long string of masters who could barely control him and had to sell him on, leading on to Tyraxus. Looking for a suitable candidate for the Clan's gladiator champion , Tyraxus chose Arkanenus, who represented the clan in the arena. After achieving champion status, Tyraxus gave him manumission and Arkanenus elected to stay, to repay Tyraxus. To this day, he serves as his personal bodyguard, almost never leaving his side. |appearance=Arkanenus is exceptionally large, even for a Jiralhanae, with short shaven hair and facial tattoos. e wears dark blue Captain Armour, as is usually worn by bodyguards, with red markings to show him as the senior bodyguard in Tyraxus' small unit of bodyguards. |personality=Arkanenus has a dour personality, forged by a life of betrayal and pit fighting. This is reinforced by his highly disciplined personality and no-nonsense attitude. Few can approach the Clan Chieftain without bypassing this man and he knows it, forcing them to confront him first. Arkanenus rarely shows any form of emotion but is utterly ruthless in defene of his master, executing more than one would be assassin despite their pleas for clemency. }} *Old Chieftain Armour *Disused Hammer *Spike Rifle |height=9'3" |weight=506 kilograms |loyalty=2 |fame=2 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=2 |virtue= *Tribal: For this man, his family is everything. Having lost his own sons to war, he taught his nephew, Tyraxus the Elder, then Tyraxus' son, Tyraxus the Younger. His extended family have in turn, looked after him and kept him close. He loves his nephews as his own, and looks after them to this day. *Humble: Saamelus' time as a warrior has past, and he knows this. He has since given up martial pursuits and now focuses on the quest for knowledge, charting the Clan's history and future. |vice= *Old Wounds: An old warrior, his many wounds have slowed him down greatly. Barely capable of keeping up with younger warriors, he lets the young men do all the fighting these days. *War Weary: Having fought throughout the entire Human-Covenant War, and the bushfire wars the followed it, Saamelus has little love for war, and instead prefers contemplative peace time. Some mistake this for cowardice, but his great nephew knows he's simple seen more war than he can stand. |biography=Saamelus is one of the oldest Jiralhanae in the clan, serving through the entirety of the great war. Serving as a warrior then Chieftain, he lead the clan during the early parts of the war. After losing all three of his sons within months of each other, he was heart broken, retiring from frontline duty. During this time his brother, Tolamus took lead of the clan, and Saamelus taught his sons, the future Tyraxus the Elder and Iramus. Staying behind the scenes of the clan, he taught successive generations of warriors, returning to the front to support the clan as a Chieftain during Tyraxus the Elder's rise to power, and the power vacuum left by his death. As Tyraxus the Younger took power, he has retired from the frontlines, instead becoming a historian, tracing the past and future of the clan. He's welcomed this time of moderate peace, and still gives his grand-nephew his consul for both war and peace. |appearance=Saamelus has been weathered by years of war, with numerous scars and old wounds. He's lost a small amount of weight and muscle mass, with his hair now a silver colour. He often wears robes, but during battle he does dust off his old Chieftain Armour, which is a deep red in hue. |personality=Saamelus is exceedingly weary. Having lived through a number of catastrophic wars, he's seen as much war as he can take and dislikes the idea of battle. He knows that given Jiralhanae society, it is inevitable but he will do anything to protect his nephew and nieces. }} *Chieftain Armour *Plasma Axe *Mauler |height=9'2" |weight=510 kilograms |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=4 |acumen=3 |martial=2 |virtue= *''Good Attacker'': Taetrus' natural aggression, keen mind and ability to casually pick apart the enemy allows him to splinter forces during attacks, leading blistering assaults that usually tear them apart before they can reform their fleets. *''Courageous'': It takes a great deal of courage to ram a warship into a carrier twice your size. A greater deal of courage to then fire the prow cannon into the carrier's reactor. Such calculated risks have earned him praise. *''Cautious'': His courage is teamed with his cautious nature, meaning no attack is just a sudden and desperate attack. Each attack is carefully calculated and each manoeuvre carefully thought through. He's also rarely ambushed by his foes. |vice= *''War Monger'': Taetrus is always prepared for war. He keeps the fleets of the Clan in a near constant state of preparation, prepared for battle at a moments notice. He leaves bureaucracy and diplomacy to his chieftain, preferring to make peace with massed bombardment. |biography=Born into a lowly family of an unsuccessful warrior, he was expected to amount to little more. Serving as a low ranking deckhand on the bridge of the Corvette, Warrior's Accord, he operated a monitor station, while quietly watching the ship master. When the ship was ambushed by a Covenant raider, the opening barrage killed or otherwise disabled the bridge crew, leaving Taetrus the highest ranked warrior on the bridge. Taking command of the ship during the battle, he moved it out of the battlezone, as the battlecruiser it escorted entered combat. As the ship moved away, the attackers assumed it was too badly damaged to re-engage and focused their efforts on the main battle. Then Taetrus swung the warship around and assaulted the Covenant forces, firing a point blank bombardment and crippling the larger ship. Promoted to his own lead, he stormed the ranks with his aggressive tactics, tempered by his cautious and pragmatic mind. He eventually came to the attention of Tyraxus, when searching for a unified leader of the Clan navy. Taetrus was the natural choice. |appearance=Of average height and build, Taetrus' defining physical feature is extensive plasma burning on his left arm. He wears red and blue Chieftain armour. |personality=Taetrus is noted for his duality. On the one hand, he is a violent war monger, his naval actions characterised by savagery, on the other hand, he's a cautious man, who creates bold plans and rarely open to spur of the moment attacks, with little chance of victory. Taetrus is somewhat misunderstood by the upper echelons, who view his policies of unfettered aggression and pre-emptive strikes as dangerous to the Tyraxus Clan, but he views the galaxy outside as a dangerous and chaotic place, desperate to destroy and swallow the Clan. }} *Collar *Data pad |height=5'10" |weight=56 kilograms |loyalty=5 |fame=1 |command=1 |acumen=6 |martial=0 |virtue= *''Educated'': *''Honest'': *''Praised'': |vice= *''Made of glass'': *''Lowly'': |biography=Born on the distant colony of New Thrace, the colony was regarded as a back water cesspit, cursed with a failed economy and little to no export products. Her family had little to no money, and certainly not enough to get off the colony and start again somewhere, prompting her father, a pilot, to do dangerous trade runs to Doisac. |appearance= |personality= }} }} |equipment= |height= |weight= kilograms |loyalty= |fame= |command= |acumen= |martial= |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Volendrunus Clan *Ulakan Legion *Orata Legion *Bellioc Legion |leader=Volendrunus |members= |speciality= } |population=3 |military=4 |training=3 |tech=3 |fame=2 |integrity=2 |wealth=2 |materials=3 |slaves=2 |history= |iconography= |culture= }} Members Veneritus Clan *Loriedus (Blood Brother) *Satigerus (Skilled Bodyguard) *Nokius (Assassin) |equipment= *Chieftain Armour *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer |height=9'3" |weight=513 kilograms |loyalty=1 |fame=3 |command=3 |acumen=2 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Infamous'': Veneritus is infamous for having maintained the rank of Chieftain within the Covenant throughout much of the Human-Covenant War. He is feared by many, and it is not uncommon for others of his kind to have some knowledge of his misdeeds and the consequences that come along with openly being his adversary. |vice= *''Corrupt'': Like most Jiralhanae, Veneritus is quick to succumb to corruption and abuse his power. Concepts such as loyalty and morality are alien to him, and he will not hesitate to place his own selfish-desires before the interests of his tribe. It is not unknown for him to folly in the pursuit of his own interests. |biography=Work in progress |appearance=Work in progress |personality=Work in progress }} Erokdu Clan |formed=1986 BC |allies= * Dasi Clan * Threaco Clan * The Wretches |units= * Daklin Legion * Eppe Legion * Taisid Legion * Chard Legion * Brando Legion |leader=War Chieftain Favalum |members= * Favalum * Jabbadus * Philistine * Augustine * Revarum * Teretus |speciality= } |population=2 |military=4 |training=2 |tech=2 |fame=3 |integrity=2 |wealth=2 |materials=4 |slaves=1 |history=The Erokdu Clan is one of the oldest in existence, officially formed 4 millennia ago, but having history recorded from even the age of the Forerunners. They sought to follow their ways, and throughout their reign dictated laws as if they were the Forerunners themselves. They likewise conquered many tribes, assimilating them to follow their rules and become dutiful servants. During the great civil war, the Erokdu leadership took a neutral stance, but this was exploited by the other clans to run underground smuggling routes in their territory. The infiltrators later attacked the capital Hayheu from the inside, and most of the population fled. The Erokdu were thus reduced to insignificance after the war, but gained special attention when the Jiralhanae were brought into the Covenant. Brutes of the Erokdu clan were viewed as more trustworthy by the Prophet of Regret, and he appointed several, such as Augustus, to key positions. However, this influence left with the Covenant, and by 2575 the Erokdu were being encroached by other tribes and on the brink of dissolving. |iconography=In honor of the Forerunners, the Erokdu used similar styles. They too favored angular architecture and dull polished textures, but were forced to give up these styles by the Covenant, who viewed imitation of Forerunner art as heresy. Their following styles were thus curved ones like the Covenant's, but infused with tribal colors like orange and yellow. Attempts were made to return to the Forerunner homages after the Human-Covenant War, but there was little further interest. |culture= } }} The Master Pack of Virtuous Humility |born=2509 |age=66 |gender=Female |faction=Erokdu Clan |allies=Master Pack of Virtuous Humility |rank= |unit= |retinue= * Revarum (Jiralhanae, cousin, Merchant) |equipment= * * (stolen) * |height=9 feet |weight=490 kilograms (1080 lbs) |loyalty=1 |fame=2 |command=1 |acumen=7 |martial=1 |virtue= *''Sanity'': Augustine is a practicioner of Gileah, a philosophy that seeks to clear a Brute's mind of hunger. Every other week she ritually starves herself, in order to endure the subconscious hunger that drives all Brutes mad. The philosophy was invented by her grandparents, and Augustine hope she can spread Gileah so that further Brutes may grow sane and create a peaceable kingdom as a result. |vice= *''Lowliness'': Being a woman, Augustine occupies a low position in the Brutes' patriarchal society. She was only allowed to fight in the war because of her brother's compassion, yet being a Major means nothing when there are only local slaves to command. Now that her brother is dead, few feel the need to respect her. |biography=The twin sister of the great Chieftain Augustus. War has opened her eyes to the Brutes' barbarism, and she seeks to found a new empire that will make them glorious rulers rather than uncouth savages. But there seems little chance to become Queen when one is a lowly female in a once-mighty clan, now in the midst a power struggle to decide the new leader. But perhaps with a bit of cleverness, she may be able to begin her journey to create the Brutes' new golden age. |appearance=Being a twin sister, Augustine bears some resemblance to her deceased brother, sharing his light brown fur, dark brown eyes, and farmland scent. As a female, though, she has some distinctions like less muscle and large facial flanges. Outside of armor she sticks to plain clothes, and does not care about making herself seem attractive. |personality=Augustine is compassionate to those below her but fearful of those above her. Due to following Gileah, she is very calm for a Brute and rarely raises her voice. Though on the outside she seems submissive and meek, inside she is extremely ambitious and dreams idealistic goals. }} Cleansing Blade *Various criminal and mercenary elements |units= *Cleansing Fire *Cleansing Star *Cleansing Spirit |leader=Shinsu 'Refum |members= *Umbra 'Vesic *Pula |speciality= } |population=0 |military=3 |training=5 |tech=3 |fame=2 |integrity=2 |wealth=3 |materials=2 |slaves=0 |history=The Cleansing Blade's origins lie in the brutal civil war that shook Sanghelios following the Great Schism. Discontent with Thel 'Vadam's pacts with the human governments, many keeps took up arms against the Vadam clan and its allies. Although the fighting was ostensibly over what course the Sangheili would take in the wake of the Covenant's destruction, much of the violence was an excuse for keeps to claim dominance in the new Sangheili pecking order. When Thel 'Vadam's forces emerged victorious, Vadam became the most powerful keep on Sanghelios, leading to rumors that Thel and his family held all of the real power on Sanghelios. The Cleansing Blade was formed shortly after the fighting had ended, composed primarily of the survivors from several of the secret warrior societies formed to oppose the Vadams and their allies. Led by the shadowy but charismatic Shinsu 'Refum, the Cleansing Blade aims to guide the Sangheili from the shadows. It targets anything it sees as a threat to Sanghelios while also eliminating sources of corruption within the Sangheili themselves. Recent attention from the Sangheilios-based government has prompted the Blade to withdraw to the more lawless areas of the galaxy, where they bide their time and hone their strength in the pursuit of their leader's nebulous goals. |iconography=The Cleansing Blade eschew the flashy, colorful armors of the contemporary Sangheili military, relying instead on uniform dark patterns that disguise their rank from the enemy. Their armor style copies that of Covenant-era special operations teams, disguising their features and adding an additional element of elusiveness to their already secretive activities. The Blade's only emblem is that of the traditional Mark of Shame: a reminder of the dishonor they have accepted in their quest to guide the rest of their race. |culture=Although many of the Blade's warriors once fought to preserve conservative Sangheili values and traditions, the organization has discarded many of those values as it fights its secretive war in the shadows. Shinsu 'Refum and his inner circle have studied the practices and tactics of many species, particularly those used by human special forces soldiers such as the Spartans. The Cleansing Blade recruits from all walks of Sangheili society, bolstering its small fellowship with merchants, peasants, and even females. Though small in number, the Cleansing Blade's warriors are subjected to an extremely rigorous training regimen that molds them into frighteningly lethal commandos, assassins, and saboteurs. In dealing with the savage elements of the frontier, Shinsu utilizes a combination of violence and diplomacy, skillfully pitting his enemies against each other and forging alliances as he maneuvers the Blade into position to strike its targets. }} Characters *Pula (Assassin) *Umbra 'Vesic (Strategist) |equipment= *Energy sword *Modified special forces armor |height= |weight= |loyalty=1 |fame=2 |command=2 |acumen=3 |martial=5 |virtue= *''Driven'': From a young age, Shinsu has believed he can accomplish anything with the right amount of willpower. From his mastery of the blade to his current machinations as commander of the Cleansing Blade, Shinsu tirelessly devotes himself to any task he sets for himself and will remain undaunted even in the face of overwhelming odds. |vice= *''Compromised'': Since the formation of the Cleansing Blade, Shinsu has discarded many of the ancient traditions he once fought to protect in his pursuit of power. The very nature of his lofty goals have driven him to a state of moral relativism and he is willing to go to any lengths, no matter how dishonorable, if he can justify them as means to his ultimate end. |biography=The son of Sesa 'Refumee and last survivor of the Refum bloodline, Shinsu gained fame as the "Black Knight of Sanghelios" during the period of civil war that shook his homeworld following the Great Schism. A key figure in the irregular militia unit "Sons of the Preserving Blade", Shinsu waged war against the dominant Vadam keep in the hopes of avenging his father's assassination at the hands of Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Though the Preserving Blade was ultimately defeated and wiped out, Shinsu survived and escaped Sanghelios. Having chosen exile over an honorable death, Shinsu became disillusioned with his earlier, conservative ideals and forged a new organization known as the Cleansing Blade. Though ostensibly dedicated to advancing the Sangheili by whatever means necessary, the Cleansing Blade is also driven by a more enigmatic and lofty dream than most warlords in Shinsu's positiion could even think possible. |personality=Once a proud, headstrong warrior, Shinsu has been transformed by defeat and personal tragedy into a cunning, manipulative strategist. His casually polite attitude and personal charisma hide his true intentions from all but his inner circle. He is a veteran warrior who has been considered almost peerless in his artful mastery of the energy sword and arguably ranks among the greatest blademasters in the history of this venerated Sangheili tradition. }} Freelancers *Various mercenaries/freedom fighter groups *UNSC (benefactors) |units= |leader= *Victoria O'Connell *Allison |members= *Clyde Dawson *Reginald Harding *Theodore Hawkins *Butch Flowers *Ethan Sterling *Sophia Linsley (pilot) |tech=4 |fame=3 |speciality= } |population=0 |military=1 |training=4 |integrity=3 |wealth=2 |materials=3 |slaves=0 |history=Originally formed by Dr. Leonard Church in 2549 under the orders of the Office of Naval Intelligence, the 49 members of Project: FREELANCER spent almost 3 years taking operations away from the Human-Covenant War. Upon discovering the atrocities of Director Church's experiments as well as his intentions for the project, the Freelancers revolted and forced him to flee his ship, the ''Mother of Invention'', later capturing him and bringing him into the UNSC's custody. In 2552, the Freelancers fought several battles against the Covenant, the last one being the Battle of Earth. After the end of the war, Major Victoria O'Connell convinced many of the Freelancers to leave the UNSC and protect humanity on their own terms, although a handful of them chose to stay and work under ONI's instruction. Although the Freelancers are not strictly enemies to the UNSC, they have occasionally conflicted with each other during a crisis and have very different viewpoints on their duty and each other. |iconography=After being integrated into the UNSC in 2552, the Freelancers were given upgrades to their armour, which was based off of MJOLNIR design. Although there is no actual indication of rank on their armour, each Freelancer has a distinctive design that makes it easy to identify them. |culture=The Freelancers' goal is to protect every human life they can. Although they are relatively small in number and have a limited access to resources, they excel in combat situations and often times during a battle the UNSC approves of their presence. The Freelancers primarily defend human-populated areas until the UNSC arrives, or as a secondary objective, save groups of civilians that may have been left behind by the UNSC in favour of protecting a larger group. There is a strong sense of loyalty and integrity among the Freelancers, and they are greatly respected by civilians if not some of the less appreciative ONI agents. }} Members |age=45 |gender=Female |faction=Freelancers |allies= *Allison *Clyde Dawson *Reginald Harding *Theodore Hawkins *Butch Flowers *Ethan Sterling *Sophia Linsley (pilot) |rank= |unit=26 Freelancers |retinue= |equipment= *BR60 Battle Rifle *SM6D PDWS Magnum * |height=6'2" (188 cm) |weight=186 lb (84.3 kg) |loyalty=2 |fame=1 |command=3 |acumen=1 |martial=6 |virtue=''Independent:'' Victoria is highly capable of carrying out tasks without help from others. She is very self-driven to get what she wants or what others expect her to do and is resourceful and quick-witted enough to get it done without too much trouble. |vice=''Reckless:'' Victoria sometimes exhibits a need to prove herself even when the situation doesn't call for it. She may refuse help even in instances where it would be wiser to work as a team. When she does recruit the aid of others, she expects their unquestioning obedience even if she herself does not trust them. |biography=Victoria O'Connell, born Victoria Corin Church, is the second daughter of Allison O'Connell and Dr. Leonard Church, and the younger sister of Linda O'Connell. Victoria was conscripted into phase 2 of the SPARTAN-II program in 2536 but later escaped and was kept under a low profile by Dr. Church. She resurfaced in 2549 to join the new UNSC supersoldier project, codename FREELANCER, in 2549. Under the name Agent Carolina, Victoria would earn a reputation as one of the best subjects in the project, and become a supersoldier with a skill rivalling that of a SPARTAN-II's. Following Dr. Church's arrest and incarceration in 2552, Victoria would serve the UNSC in the last few battles of the Human-Covenant War as a UNSC field officer before going rogue for personal reasons. In the years following the war and the new conflicts that arose, Victoria would act as a benefactor and guerrilla soldier to humanity alongside her fellow former FREELANCERs, taking arms against the enemies of the Interspecies Union on their own terms and keeping distance from the UNSC. |appearance=Victoria bears a closer resemblance to her older sister Linda than she does either of her parents. Although like Linda, she inherits her electric green eyes from Dr. Church. Neither of the siblings have the same hair colour as their parents, however, but are red-haired like Allison's younger sister Kimberly. |personality=Victoria is generally a capable leader and does her best to protect those she cares about very much. However, she sometimes becomes competitive and hates the idea that higher-up may think another individual to be better than her. She can become frustrated when something doesn't go her way and may cause her to question her own capabilities. }} Lessman Syndicate } |population=1 |military=0 |training=2 |tech=2 |fame=2 |integrity=2 |wealth=3 |materials=1 |slaves=0 |history=The Lessman syndicate was founded in 2560, eight years after the Human-Covenant War ended, when Geoffrey Lessman, a former vice-president of Czerka Corporation, was released from his position unceremoniously. It is unconfirmed how Lessman acquired the capital and resources to build this organization, and various journalists studying organized crime on the Frontier have alleged that Czerka backs his operations. No conclusive evidence has been offered to support this, however, and a number of cases in both civil and criminal courts regarding the issue have turned up nothing. |iconography= |culture=The Lessman syndicate is organized extremely professionally. A small, closely-knit organization, most of its members are former corporate workers in various industries. Having almost no military arm, the syndicate's infamy is entirely drawn from its ability to acquire almost anything for the right price. Providing necessary services to almost every other faction in the Frontier, the destruction of Lessman's organization would deal a crippling blow to anyone involved with them. Because of this, many factions are loath to take action against the syndicate, and indeed, a number have a tacit accord with Lessman to keep him in a position of power. }} Members *Ruben Meisel *Lily Alqonguin *Vaht 'Alakav |equipment=M57 Pistol |height=5' 11" (1.8 m) |weight=155 lbs (70 kg) |loyalty=2 |fame=3 |command=3 |acumen=4 |martial=1 |virtue='Diplomacy' - Lessman is a skilled negotiator, able to cajole and coax most people into siding with him - even if they don't realize it. |vice='Amoral' - Lessman's sole concern is profit. Whether his operations are running guns, drugs, or slaves doesn't matter to him, so long as he gets his cut. |biography=''in progress'' |appearance=A gaunt Caucasian male of medium height, Lessman is, at face value, a fairly unremarkable individual. Battles with an aggressive cancer in the recent past have left him physically weakened, and although he has been cured via gene therapy, he still bears the physical toll of his illness. A combination of supplements and steroids is helping him recover, but in the meantime, many of the day-to-day responsibilities crucial to the cartel's operations have been ceded to his lieutenants, Lily Algonquin and Vaht 'Alakav. |personality=''in progress'' }} Crew of the Chancer V *Tom Spender (Old Hand) *Allana Darcher (Copilot) |speciality= *Cargo/passenger transport *Smuggling |population=0 |military=0 |training=4 |tech=2 |fame=3 |integrity=4 |wealth=1 |materials=1 |slaves=0 |history=Though the Chancer V came into Captain Dunn's possession in the 2560s after the Chancer IV was destroyed, Gavin has been flying as a freelance freighter captain since '56 after fleeing Mamore. Its crew has consisted of many odd characters over the years, but he's recently managed to reconnect with a couple trusted friends and has come to the far reaches in search of work somewhere far from their wanted posters. |iconography= |culture= }} Members *Allana Darcher (Co-pilot) *Tom Spender (Old Hand) |equipment= *''Chancer V'' *Data pad *Guitar |height=5'10" |weight=160 lbs. |loyalty=4 |fame=2 |command=2 |acumen=3 |martial=1 |virtue= *''Reasonable'': Gavin has lived as a colonist, street urchin, and Insurrectionist before becoming captain of his own freighter in a civilian line of work. As no stranger to adversity and the lows it can bring one to, he has a great deal of sympathy for those in a hard place, and can be quick to help someone in a desperate situation. Of course, he's paid for his bleeding heart on more than one occasion. |vice= *''Smuggler'': Now who says it's a vice? Sure, maybe a few times he's gotten caught, and it made honest work harder to come by worsened by the fines he's had to pay off, making him have to look into the less "safe" regions for contracts, but c'mon, it's the frontier. What freelance captain isn't a smuggler in times like these? |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Frontier Insurrectionist Remnants |units= |leader=Major Jonathan Watts |members= *Jonathan Watts *Elijah Cavorel |speciality= *Guerilla Warfare *Piracy |population=0 |military=3 |training=2 |tech=2 |fame=1 |integrity=2 |wealth=2 |materials=2 |slaves=0 |history=The Frontier Insurrectionists Remnants, now led by Jonathan Watts, is the remains of the Insurrection that retreated to the Frontier during and after the Human-Covenant War |iconography= |culture= }} Members *Elijah Cavorel (Sharpshooter) |equipment= *URF Iliad *M6C/SOCOM |height=6' 3" |weight= |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=3 |acumen=0 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Honorable'': Watts, being raised by a former UNSC Marine, believes in the Marine Core Values, and hates having to indiscriminately kill civilians or noncombatants of any kind. However, his honorable conduct has put him at odds with Insurrectionist leaders, such as Jacob Jiles, quite a few times. |vice= *''Impatient'': Watts' inherent impatience shows itself not only in his short temper when dealing with lazy subordinates, but also on the battlefield, as he looks for quick ways to end engagements. |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} Spartan Team Specter |units= |leader=Noelle B132 (Formerly Sam B126) |notablemembers= *Logan B245 *Sarah B127 *Joel B311 *Jay B099 |speciality= *Operator Specialists: The spartans of team Specter are trained to deal with enemy's covertly, seizing up and securing objectives before moving to another without anyone noticing. *Guerrillas:Team Specter is almost always outnumbered by the enemy, as such they have learned to use every advantage they can get to deal with those much larger than them. They are suited to the covert and deadly approach. |population=0 |military=0 |training=7 |tech=7 |fame=0 |integrity=0 |wealth=0 |materials=0 |slaves=0 |history=Spartan team Specter was formed in the wake of the success of spartan Grey Team. Lieutenant Ambrose noted that, with similar training, the same could be accomplished with the spartan III's. 'Project Specter', having screened the 418 candidates of beta company, chose 6 for the task. They were taken to the other side of Onyx for training, which focused on building a close-knit that could think for itself. After a decade of training the Team was ready. Sam B126 was placed in charge and they received their first orders. Head behind enemy lines and cause maximum disruption, any targets to large to deal with were to be tagged to be dealt with by a larger force. For the rest of the war Specter carried out their mission, locating and disabling a number of covenant instillation's and insurrectionist cells. At some point Sam B126 was lost and Noelle B132 was placed in charge. With the war now over Specter is back out again. Prowling the darkness, looking for their next target. |iconography=The spartans of Specter wear the more advanced MJOLNIR powered assault armor, a design similar to those used by teams such as NOBLE. All armor has the classic luminous green with black decals to break up the colors. Armour is often customized for each individuals use. |culture=The unique training and assignments that Team Specter has been given means that they are very different from other spartan teams. Playing cards in zero gravity and locking the armor closets and hiding the key could make them seem like untrained amateurs but they are in fact highly skilled when they get down to it. They are the warriors fighting in the shadows, they know this. And they love it. }} Members *BR55 Battle Rifle *M6S Magnum |height= |weight= |loyalty=5 |fame=0 |command=5 |acumen=0 |martial=3 |virtue= *Ghost:Team Specter spends nearly all of it's time behind enemy lines. They have learned when to show themselves when necessary and when not to. *Cautious:Noelle is still getting used to her position as leader.As such she is still hesitant about making big decisions, though this is just because she wants her friends to live. |vice= *Daemon:Despite remaining covert throughout most of their operational life Specter still has to deal with the reputation all spartans have gained as a whole. This can make negotiations tricky at times. *Hesitant:See above |biography=(In Progress) |appearance=(In Progress) |personality=(In Progress) }} *MA5 Assault Rifle *M45 Tactical Shotgun |height= |weight= |loyalty=4 |fame=0 |command=3 |acumen=0 |martial=6 |virtue= *Ghost:Team Specter spends nearly all of it's time behind enemy lines. They have learned when to show themselves when necessary and when not to. *Warrior Spirit:Despite the reputation spartans have Logan has commonly gotten on famously with most covenant species, especially the sangheili |vice= *Daemon:Despite remaining covert throughout most of their operational life Specter still has to deal with the reputation all spartans have gained as a whole. This can make negotiations tricky at times. |biography=(In Progress) |appearance=(In Progress) |personality=(In Progress) }} *MA5 Assault Rifle *M319 Grenade Launcher |height= |weight= |loyalty=2 |fame=0 |command=2 |acumen=2 |martial=7 |virtue= *Ghost:Team Specter spends nearly all of it's time behind enemy lines. They have learned when to show themselves when necessary and when not to. |vice= *Daemon:Despite remaining covert throughout most of their operational life Specter still has to deal with the reputation all spartans have gained as a whole. This can make negotiations tricky at times. *Irritable:Ever since Sam's death Sarah has been more irritable than usual, with only Jay's constant calming self able to keep her in check. |biography=(In Progress) |appearance=(In Progress) |personality=(In Progress) }} *M7 SMG *M6 Pistol *Data Pad |height= |weight= |loyalty=3 |fame=0 |command=2 |acumen=4 |martial=4 |virtue= *Ghost:Team Specter spends nearly all of it's time behind enemy lines. They have learned when to show themselves when necessary and when not to. *Fast Learner:Joel is incredibly quick to understand new things. His knowledge is capable of quickly expending to encompass new knowledge on a daily basis. |vice= *Daemon:Despite remaining covert throughout most of their operational life Specter still has to deal with the reputation all spartans have gained as a whole. This can make negotiations tricky at times. |biography=(In Progress) |appearance=(In Progress) |personality=(In Progress) }} *M7 Assault Rifle *SRS 99 Sniper Rifle |height= |weight= |loyalty=4 |fame=0 |command=3 |acumen=2 |martial=5 |virtue= *Ghost:Team Specter spends nearly all of it's time behind enemy lines. They have learned when to show themselves when necessary and when not to. *Eloquent:Jay's skill at talking is impressive, in the past he has spoken down warlords and Sarah when she begins to step out of line. |vice= *Daemon:Despite remaining covert throughout most of their operational life Specter still has to deal with the reputation all spartans have gained as a whole. This can make negotiations tricky at times. |biography=(In Progress) |appearance=(In Progress) |personality=(In Progress) }} VIOLET - III; Headhunter Unit |units= |leader=First Lieutenant Joshua-G024; Codename: Zealot |members= *Amy-G094; Codename: Aphrodite *John-G164; Codename: Aeneas *Clara-G235; Codename: Celestial |speciality= *Guerilla Warfare *Assassination |population=0 |military=1 |training=4 |tech=3 |fame=2 |integrity=4 |wealth=1 |materials=3 |slaves=0 |history=VIOLET-III was one of the foremost headhunter units towards the end of the Great-War and has garnered a sterling field report in the post war era as an anti-Insurrectionist unit. |iconography= |culture= }} Members Unaffiliated (Temporary) |born= |age=28 |gender=Male |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue= *Callistus (Blood Brother) *Not Quite Heavy (Huragok) |equipment= * * * |height=9'1" |weight=1084 lb |loyalty=4 |fame=1 |command=1 |acumen=3 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Patient:'' Astreadus has a relatively patient personality rare among his hot-tempered kind. He is adept in combat but also has a keen eye for sharpshooting. This unusual combat specialty has caused some of his pack mates to scorn him, however, his ability to put up a good fight in close quarters as well as from a distance has earned him the rank of Captain at a young age. |vice= *''Scorned:'' Many of Astreadus' fellow Jiralhanae belittle him for his somewhat lenient nature, and despite his rank of Captain, they are reluctant to accept him as a leader unless absolutely necessary. This makes some combat situations complicated, where he is forced to take matters into his own hands, or hope that his insubordinate troops are capable of completing their task. However, he does have two loyal allies; his "blood brother" Callistus, and his loyal Huragok Not Quite Heavy. |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} |born= |age=43 |gender=Male |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue=Major Joseph Forenson (Strategist) |equipment= |height=6'8" |weight=257 lb |loyalty=3 |fame=0 |command=2 |acumen=1 |martial=7 |virtue= |vice= |biography= |appearance= |personality= }} *Diana (AI) |equipment= *Stripped-down Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor *Various scavenged weapons and military gear |height= |weight= |loyalty=1 |fame=2 |command=2 |acumen=4 |martial=4 |virtue= *''Survivor'': In spite of his trademark combat deficiencies, Simon has consistently faced down--in spite of his best efforts--impossible odds and walked away in more or less one piece. Determined and resourceful, Simon can run, talk, or cheat his way out of situations that would kill most others; his enemies often underestimate him, a fact he constantly uses to his advantage. |vice= *''Coward'': Self-preservation is Simon's end all and be all. He rarely takes any risks that are not in his immediate self-interest and will not hesitate to beat a hasty retreat in the face of impending danger. He is not prone to selflessness, though the occasional attack of conscience may compel him to reluctantly stand up for a good cause--for a price. |biography=The worst performing Spartan in Gamma Company, Simon-G294 betrayed the UNSC after being stranded on the colony of Mamore and becoming embroiled in the planet's insurrection movement. The ensuing fighting left him embittered and disillusioned with both sides, but his defection had already been discovered by ONI. After a harrowing escape that forced him to spend over a decade in cryosleep, Simon emerged into a transformed galaxy that unfortunately had not forgotten his crimes. He now lives on the fringes, determined to survive but unable to escape the violent way of life he was raised for. The abundance of mercenary work on the frontier provides Simon with the opportunity to win his fortune while also staying out of ONI's watchful gaze. |personality=Scruffy and irreverent, Simon has always been more concerned with surviving than being effective in combat. Having spent his whole life at the bottom of the heap, he is used to everyone being faster, stronger, or smarter than he is and has little respect for authority of any kind. Nevertheless, his unkempt and sarcastic exterior hides a resourceful survivor who is never above backstabbing and dirty tricks in order to get by. He cloaks his internal confusion and self-loathing with the mask of an unapologetic coward neck-deep in the daily struggle for survival that is life on the frontier. }} |age=16 |gender=Female |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue=*Lak 'Vadam (Sage) |equipment= * * * |height=8'1" |weight=275 lbs |loyalty=3 |fame=2 |command=0 |acumen=3 |martial=6 |virtue=''Prophetic:'' Vena 'Vadam has been born with the unusual ability to see into the future. However, she is still young and does not have absolute control over it. She is unable to summon a vision by sheer will, and cannot answer a question about the future when asked. Nonetheless, her prophetic abilities have proven to be of vital importance not only to her family, but also that of both her kind and humanity alike. |vice=''Reclusive:'' Vena is seen as an unsettling individual by many others. Her pre-cognitive traits make others distrust her and even sometimes fearful of her. She has few friends and rarely allies with anyone to accomplish her goals. But sometimes she may need help and would be unable to find it. |biography=Vena 'Vadam is the daughter of Autel 'Vadam and Cyla 'Cazal. From a young age, it was clear that she had precognitive abilities, a trait passed onto her by her late grandmother. As a child was trained by SPARTAN-D339 to become a freelance Sangheili warrior. This matter was kept a secret between very few individuals, since it defied the ancient Sangheili tradition. But by the time Vena reached adolescence, she had become one of the most skilled Sangheili to have ever taken up arms, and although most of her battles are done alone, she has proven herself to be more than capable for most tasks. |appearance=Vena has the physical tenacity of a combat-trained young Sangheili. She is not as slender as most of her fellow females, and although her muscles are quite strong, she isn't very bulky. She has inherited the same eye colour as her father, pale white with a tinge of red. Although she is a female, she is a very skilled warrior who worked hard to master her abilities under the guidance of SPARTAN-D339. Her combat style is far more sophisticated than that of any Sangheili; she was also taught in human fighting techniques and can outmatch most opponents far more experienced than herself. |personality=Vena was very quiet as a child, observing everything around her and speaking in either introverted or cryptic ways. As she became older, she learned to communicate much more freely, with the influence of a Spartan showing her how to let go of her constraints. Nonetheless, she is considered by human or Sangheili an unusual individual. }} |born=2548 |age=27 |gender=Male |faction= |allies= |rank= |unit= |retinue= |equipment= * *Hardwood staff |height=9' 3" (2.8 m) |weight=985 lbs (446 kg) |loyalty=3 |fame=0 |command=2 |acumen=5 |martial=3 |virtue='Vigor' - A young warrior, Celerus has seemingly inexhaustible reserves of stamina to draw on. |vice='Paranoid' - As a child, Celerus was constantly on guard against attack from larger children. As an adult, this manifests itself in an inability to trust anyone. |biography=''in progress'' |appearance=Slightly taller than the Jiralhanae average, Celerus is built more slightly than any of his comrades. Thus, while he is still a formidable foe against a member of any other race, another Jiralhanae would find Celerus much easier pickings. As such, his role in battle tends to be less about direct combat, and more about supporting the members of his clan. With his slighter size and speed, Celerus is able to place himself precisely where he needs to be. |personality=''in progress'' }} *MA5B Assault rifle (Custom) *M6 Wide Bore Pistol *Energy Gauntlet's *Type 1 Plasma Grenade *Sangheili combat harness (Custom) |height=7' 9" |weight=350 lbs |loyalty=1 |fame=5 |command=1 |acumen=0 |martial=6 |virtue= *Cyber-Sangheili: Due to server injuries Tal's body is riddled with cybernetic enhancements. These include the left side of his face and eye, right arm and both legs. This has given him a large increase in his strength and endurance, turning a downtrodden sangheili rouge into a powerful mercenary hunter. However Tal's extensive cyber enhancements have left him with a terrifying appearance. *Excellent Attacker: Whether stalking a target or charging a fortress Tal is most at home when on the offence. His blood lust and skill at arms has become legendary across the Frontier. *Lone Wolf: Tal has spent most of his life on his own wandering the galaxy. He has become accustomed to working by himself and finds it hard to work with others when necessary |vice= *Mercenary: Tal has lived on the edge of the law for most of his life and every day means new challenges and the ever present threat of losing money. Tal is therefore always loyal to his pay check, after all that puts food on the table. *Addicted: During his renegade life Tal became addicted to a variety of drugs and narcotics, the most prevalent being Red Dawn, a combat enhancement drug. The drug increases his endurance and reaction times. However most of his money goes toward funding that and going for extended periods without his drugs can cause him to lapse into a state of anger. *Renegade: Tal hates bureaucracy, seeing it as a massive waste of his time. He fights for the right to do whatever the hell he wants, when he wants and how he wants. He'll do things because they feel right to him. |biography=Tal Zerex is a renegade sangheili mercenary. Hailing from Sangheilious's northern provinces Tal lost his families keep when it was obliterated by an enemy keep. He enlisted in the covenant army where his quick wit and combat skill got him far. However he was abandoned by his superiors on the world of New Jerusalem and forgotten. Tal fled to the far reaches of space to think and took up work as a mercenary and found it to be a more rewarding career than in service a military. Tal carved himself a little legend that has kept the money coming. |appearance= Tal is a light grey skinned sangheili with angry red eyes. His body has many cybernetic and synthetic enhancements, medical intervention after a near death experience. Tal wears a custom combat harness, over the years he has made additions such as ammo pouches and extra weapon holsters as well as some software modifications. |personality=Tal's personality can fluctuates from states of hatred,depression and indifference depending on what he is doing and when he last had a shot of Red Dawn. Most of the time he remains disheartened. While he remains quite laconic at times he is more than happy to speak his opinions. Tal is also very driven, having a commando state of mind where if he puts his mind to something he can do it. Unlike many other sangheili Tal doesn't put much emphasis on honor, seeing it as just something that will slow you down. Tal is also vengeful and will relentlessly pursue someone that has wronged him. }} Category:RP